In sprint training or the like, in a case where a user wants to capture a moving image from a start to a goal, a plurality of cameras are installed along a course and capture the close-up moving image, because it is expensive to provide a camera moving along a lane. The user wants to confirm the moving images immediately after that in order to confirm a form or the like. In the past, the captured moving images are reproduced by the cameras, respectively. Alternatively, the captured moving images are imported into a device such as a personal computer, and the respective files of the captured moving images are reproduced by the device. It takes time and effort to reproduce the moving images captured by the plurality of cameras. Further, when a sprinter passes by image capturing ranges of the respective cameras, the user wants to see automatically switched moving images. However, there is no measure to do so.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technology in which a plurality of cameras are used to accurately judge an-order-of-arrival of a footrace. However, PTL 1 fails to disclose a technology of recording and immediately reproducing all moving images from a start to a goal.